Question: $6fg + 6fh - 4f - 8 = -9g + 8$ Solve for $f$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $6fg + 6fh - 4f - {8} = -9g + {8}$ $6fg + 6fh - 4f = -9g + {16}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $f$ in them. $6{f}g + 6{f}h - 4{f} = -9g + 16$ Factor out the $f$ ${f} \cdot \left( 6g + 6h - 4 \right) = -9g + 16$ Isolate the $f$ $f \cdot \left( {6g + 6h - 4} \right) = -9g + 16$ $f = \dfrac{ -9g + 16 }{ {6g + 6h - 4} }$